The present invention relates to an apparatus for the oscillation-decoupled mounting of an electric motor, in particular a blower motor. The electric motor has a motor housing, in particular a pole housing, which has at least one connecting lug, which protrudes radially from the motor housing and on which a decoupling element is fitted, via which decoupling element the motor housing is supported on an outer housing.
The decoupling elements are inserted as resilient intermediate layers between a motor housing, in particular a pole housing of the electric motor, and the attachment points of the motor housing in an outer housing which surrounds said motor housing, is preferably formed in two parts and is made from plastic. The decoupling elements act as rubber springs and are designed to achieve a low-vibration and noise-damping effect during the operation of the electric motor; however, when the operating temperature of the electric motor is high, the rigidity of the installed decoupling elements significantly decreases. A severe deformation of the decoupling elements can then result, wherein the risk of a collision between connecting lugs and outer housing arises, which can lead to significant noise development, the reduced functionality of the electric motor and even in the worst-case scenario to a breakdown of the electric motor.